Friendship Is Strength
by Pricat
Summary: Artie accidentally ends up in Earth and is worried until he meets a kid like him and wants to help him but an new foe from Earth wants to have Far, Far Away for themselves....
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship Is Strength**

_Prologue_

_Arthur Pendragon or Artie as he liked to be called was feeling sad. Even though he had a family and some friends, he felt alone. _

_But he kept this to himself but the feeling of being alone hurt him like a sword in the heart._

_His emerald eyes hid the tears he wanted to cry but kept them within._

_But then he saw a vision._

_It was of another world but had only humans and no magical beings but then he saw in a house a girl with hazel eyes like Shrek and long chestnut hair._

_"Who is that and what kind of world is that?" he wondered waking up but saw a strange gust of wind blow open his window._

_It was so powerful, it lifted the young King out of his room and into a swirling vortex but vanished as soon as Lillian entered the room...._


	2. An Odd Strike of Fate

**Friendship is Strength**

It was a normal morning in Calvert County as an alarm clock rang waking up somebody. It was a young girl with hazel eyes, long chestnut hair and was sound asleep until now.

"Alright already I'm up!" she said tiredly as she got out of bed wearing a Naruto t- shirt with pyjama shorts on and was wearing her Naruto sleeping cap.

Her name was Leah Roberts and she loved anything to do with anime, manga, Naruto and Shrek.

She'd gone to bed late because she was e-mailing her best friend and soulmate who lived in the United Kingdom.

She'd also been on Fan again.

"Leah you ready?

Mom has breakfast on the table." her brother David said as she came out of her room wearing a kimono, sandals and goggles on her head.

He smirked at that as they entered the kitchen. Leah's Mom had gone to work already but had left pancakes and other stuff for breakfast.

David noticed his sister was quiet as he was sketching in a sketch book he kept with him a lot.

He had drawn a sketch of Leah as Naruto with the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra surrounding her.

"Wow pretty cool." Leah commented eating.

She couldn't stop thinking about her friend in the UK.

But she was unaware that something extraordinary would happen once she got to school......

Artie was afraid as he walked into Huntington High School because he was afraid of how the other kids would treat him. But if he didn't want to draw attention to himself, he would have to blend in.

"These kids do seem friendly.

Maybe not all high schools are rough." he thought as he opened his locker but saw kids stare at him.

Leah ran into high scool because she thought she was late but bumped into somebody.

She then helped him up.

"Sorry.... You're the kid from my dream!" Artie said shocked but Leah was more surprised to see him.

"Artie?

H-How did you get here?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Artie told her but before he could explain, the bell rang.

"Oh man!" Leah said angrily as Artie laughed.

"No worry.

I'll tell you in the lunch room." he answered her as she nodded in reply as she ran to English but another kid had seen them......


	3. Homesick

**Friendship is Strength**

Leah was curious to hear how Artie got here but was distracted during classes.

Her Anime Club friends wondered what was going on especially Brittany.

"_I want to tell them about Artie being here but they wouldn't believe me if I did tell them." _she thought leaving for the lunch room.

Artie was in the lunch room sitting at a vacant table as she joined him. She gave him a Pepsi and helped him pick things to eat since he wasn't familiar with this world or culture here.

"How did you get here?" she asked him curious.

"I was in my room when a strange and powerful wind burst through and carried me through a vortex that brought me to this world.

It's a little different from Far, Far Away." he explained as he ate the burger.

It was strange but delicious.

But they saw a strange looking girl who looked like Morgan but wasn't her. She seemed angry seeing Artie here.

"Who is that?" Artie asked her.

"Her name is Zora but a student of mystery.

But other kids stay away from her." Leah answered him.

But Zora snarled as she walked past them.

Something was wrong.

Later he decided to go with Leah to her house to stay. He was nervous but Leah reassured him that he'd be fine but he wasn't sure because this world wasn't like Far, Far Away and it scared him a little especially when David stared at him as he and Leah entered the house.

"W-Who's this?" he asked nervously.

"I'm Artie.

I-I moved here from Europe." the young King lied as Leah smirked at that.

"_He's good._

_David has no clue."_ she thought as she took Artie to her room.......

Zora smiled seeing this. She was a teenage sorceroress in training but hated living on Earth among simple minded mortals who made fun of and didn't understand her. She'd been brought here by the same vortex that had brought Artie to this world but soon she would get back to Far, Far Away and take over but she had to make sure Artie remained in this realm.....

Leah found Artie awake in the spare room and wondered what was wrong.

"I keep thinking about what's happening in Far, Far Away right now but I'm sure things are okay." he said yawning.

She understood.

Artie was just.... a little homesick and she needed to help him get back but unsure about it but heard new messages come into the inbox on her laptop. The young King saw a huge smile on her face as she read the messages.

They were from Carley, her friend and soulmate from the UK.

Artie was a little confused as she climbed into bed but she would explain it in the morning......


End file.
